l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Malekish
The Malekish was a naga Astrologer. He did not enter into the events of Rokugan until after the Second Day of Thunder. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Before the slumber The Malekish was the youngest Constrictor, born only shortly before the Great Sleep. He developed the full knowledge of his past life as the last Malekish, which was a title of little importance, only found during the years of great change, when the celestial alignments shuddered. Way of the Naga, p. 39 Awakened The Malekish awakened, and he knew that something was wrong in the heavens, the Moon had had a shadow upon it for the last month. Morikage Forest In 1132 the Isha, the Ralish, the Malekish and the Balash were near Morikage Castle following Hoshi, to protect him until his fate could come. They felt the Lying Darkness inside Morikage Mori. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee They fought the minions of the Nothing, and when the Malekish sensed Otaku Kamoko, the Isha commanded the Balash to bring her. The Isha believed she could rescue the kidnapped Emperor Toturi I, and could help the Naga to tell him about the Foul. The Malekish also sensed Kamoko to be tainted, but it was strange almost separate from her own soul, as if another mind hid within her own. The Akasha had sensed Kyoso no Oni's soul within the body of Kamoko. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Morikage Castle The Balash, the Isha, and the Malekish carried Kamoko, with her mind still hovered in a half-lucid dream. A Mantis archer, Tsuruchi, stepped in and stop, saying confused words regarding his haunting party. When Kamoko awake the minions of the Shadow began their attack. The Naga gifted Tsuruchi Crystal Arrows and the Mantis fired the faceless. After a sudden explosion not too much far, the naga realized Hoshi had made his way out of the forest, and the group retreated to the Mori Kage Castle. Rescue of Toturi Inside the castle Tsuruchi saw a shadow and fired it, to realize he had wounded the bloodspeaker Jama Suru, who had Otaku Xieng Chi as a hostage. A Goju appeared and tore some shoji screens to ruin, revealing a chained man stood in the center of the room, Toturi I. The minions of the Shadows attacked the naga group, and the sorcerer. Suru released Xieng Chi and began to chant, while the Otaku released the Emperor from his chains, and the rest fought the Goju. Suru created a hole in the floor of the castle and many Goju fell through it. Xieng Chi was saved to fell to death by the Balash. While the Goju were rallying, Suru, Xieng Chi and Toturi magically departed with a maho spell empowered with Kamoko's blood. Tsuruchi was the last to escape from the castle, and the group survived after they were found by a Mantis patrol led by Yoritomo himself, who had entered the forest with their Ikoma allies to find what had occurred to Tsuruchi and his men. City of Rebirth The Malekish eventually found the lost naga city of Kalpa, the City of Rebirth, where the remains of the Qatol were buried. The discovery was instrumental in the rebirth of the Thunder Hida Yakamo. Clan Letter to the Naga #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) External Links * Malekish (Hidden Emperor 4) Category:Naga